kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Larxene/Gameplay
Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The first battle with Larxene is not too easy. So long as the player heals regularly, attacks frequently, and has the Jafar, Card Soldier, and Oogie Boogie cards in their deck, she should be defeated with moderate difficulty at most. Be sure to have a fair supply of zero cards to card break Larxene, or you may find yourself paralyzed and being brutally assaulted by Larxene against a wall. In this battle, be sure to never use any Donald cards; there is a chance that Donald will use a thunder-based spell, which will heal Larxene instead of damaging her. The second fight is much harder. Due to her speed and high-value sleights, she can easily have Sora pinned down, quickly thrashing away at him with her electrical attacks until he is defeated. As in the previous battle with Larxene, refrain from using the Donald card or any Thunder cards, as they will heal Larxene. Also, be sure to have a strong supply of zero cards and Cure cards, to work against Larxene's deadly sleights. Larxene's new move is summoning eight large lightning orbs. Once Sora is hit by one, he will be ambushed by Larxene, and possibly the remaining lightning orbs as well. It is vital to the player's success that they do not lose any high-value cards through success, or they may find them self being attacked by one of Larxene's deadly sleights, with no way to card break your way out of it. The Riku card will prevent this card loss, however. If the player has an ideal amount of CP, the enemy cards one should have equipped are the Jafar, Card Soldier, Oogie Boogie, Vexen, Riku, and Air Soldier. If one does not have enough CP to equip all of these enemy cards, then it is wise to fight all the enemies in earlier worlds to level up enough to get enough CP to at least equip the first four of these cards. When the battle, begins it is a good idea to equip the Card Soldier card, since Larxene will not be as dangerous as she will be later in the battle. After unleashing enough attacks with the Card Soldier card's ability's bonus, the player should use the Vexen card and attack her like you would a normal enemy, using close combat combos and sleights. Since it is inevitable that Larxene will defeat the player at close combat, the Vexen card's quick rejuvenation can be a literal life-saver. If Sora is indeed defeated by Larxene and revived by the Vexen card, use the Oogie Boogie card to refill your HP immediately. The Vexen card will leave Sora with very little HP when he is revived. During this period, the player should attempt to use long-range magic cards and sleights, to avoid being caught in any of Larxene's combos with little HP. After the Oogie Boogie card's ability is completely used, equip the Jafar card and begin to thrash at Larxene. Since this is when she begins getting fast and using high-value cards in succession, it can help you significantly. After the Jafar ability is used up, equip the Riku card and battle accordingly to Larxene's amount of remaining HP. Since Larxene is likely down to ⅓ of her initial HP at this point, now is the best time to freely use your high-level sleights in succession, since the Riku card will prevent the loss of your sleights' first cards. After the Riku card's limit is reached, equip the Air Soldier card. Due to Larxene's constant bombardment, the Air Soldier can be used to keep the player moving whilst reloading their deck, which has likely shrunk from card loss in sleights and Premium Cards. At this point, use sleights or attacks following the short stun Larxene will receive after a card break to finish the battle. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Larxene has a completely different tactic in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix; rather than bashing Sora with long combos, she can no replicate herself. Her body clones can quickly encircle Sora and deal him large amounts of damage. Occasionally, her clones will literally fall from the sky, along with a few bolts of lightning right above Sora. If a substantial amount of her HP is depleted, her clones will come from all sides of the arena and rush through Sora, damaging him. Her most powerful Thunder-based attack, however, is a wall of lightning (similar to Hades's wall of fire in Kingdom Hearts), which is best evaded by passing by its ends. To attack Larxene without receiving any damage, make full use of Guard and Reflect. The edges of the Reflega spell can hurt Larxene and bring her guard down; this is where you can physically attack her. As for Guard, use it when Larxene's body clones are rushing towards Sora, from the sky or in rapid succession from all sides. Be sure to use it at the right time, or else Sora will receive damage. After physically attacking Larxene, or one of her body clones, you may use the Reaction Command Other Break to hurl her body clone at her, disposing of the clone and dealing her damage. Larxene's moves are rather predictable, so good timing can finish her off in just a few minutes. Attacks Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Attack Card: Larxene will either attack up close with her throwing knives or throw them to attack Sora. Magic Card: Larxene will call down lighting bolts to attack Sora. Sleights Mega Volt: Larxene throws down all her knives on the ground and lightning will jut out in a straight line, striking Sora. Blade Storm: Larxene sets her knives in different places of the battlefield. Lightning comes out of them. This attack is like using eight different searchlights. If Sora gets caught in one of them, all the lightning will focus on Sora causing extensive damage. Teleport Rush: Larxene will warp behind Sora, paralyzing him and damaging him several times with no way to escape the assault. Video fr:Larxene (Ennemi)